


A Great Success Story

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, just pure smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Howard and Vince are about to get their big break, they get hot and heavy in the dressing room.





	A Great Success Story

**Author's Note:**

> More Howard/Vince smut, what a surprise! Enjoy! Comments are always lovely to read <3

It wasn't the fanciest looking dressing room, it was more of a storage room slightly bigger than the average size, but to Howard and Vince, it was progress.

It was their first interview to promote a gig they were doing at The Velvet Onion in a weeks time, it wasn't NME or Kerrang!, but rather a small independent music magazine called Stage. 

Because they were being filmed, Vince insisted on dressing up for the occasion, taking his own ironed clothes to change into. Howard, on the other hand, came dressed in a button up shirt and his classic corduroy trousers. 

'This is it, little man, I can feel it. Things are about to change for us, yes sir, from here on out we're going down in history,' Howard preached, looking off into the distance. 'The world will finally know our names, we'll be the next generations musical influence.'

'Y'think so, Howard?' Vince looked at him with a smile spreading across his pink lips. 

'I know it, sir,' Howard said as he watched Vince pulling his shirt off his slender figure to change into his outfit.

'This is gonna be genius!' Vince replied excitedly, laying out his outfit on the table, as though needing to look it over one last time. 

Howard drank in the sight of the muscles working in his back, as well as the slight appearance of his shoulder blades as he moved his arms, and couldn't resist the temptation to brush his fingers against the soft skin.

'You tryin' to feel me up, Howard?' Vince grinned, turning to face him.

'Maybe just a little, is that okay?' 

Vince trailed his arms around Howard's neck, he didn't need to move up onto his tiptoes to kiss Howard because of his ridiculously high heel boots. Their lips moved together in a slow, hot rhythm. Howard's hands caressed Vince's bare hips.

Vince moved impossibly close, clinging to Howard as if his life depended on it. It all became so much more intimate when Vince thrust his hips forward and let out a deep breath that slipped straight into Howard's mouth.

'I want you, Howard,' he breathed, running his fingers through the ends of Howard's hair; he knew how much he enjoyed that.

'We can't, little man, they're going to be knocking for us any minute,' Howard said while stroking his thumbs back and forth. 'Don't want to be tardy for our first appearance, do we?'

'We should probably hurry then,' Vince grabbed at Howard's shirt, pulling it over his body and neglecting it on the floor. 'I want you to fuck me, Howard.' 

'We haven't got any lube or anything-'

'As long as y'got spit in that mouth, we're fine,' Vince said, hurriedly yanking the drainpipes down his legs as Howard followed him. 'And I'm as clean as a whistle, honest.'

Vince showing any sign of enthusiasm or excitement to be with Howard so intimately was enough to cause a stir in his stomach; it felt so good to be wanted. 

Their lips met once again, this time it was even messier as their thriving tongues clashed with intense passion. 

'Bend over,' Howard rasped, causing Vince to whimper quietly. 'The table, now.' 

'Oh, Howard,' Vince panted, back arching as he pressed his palms against the table, suddenly not caring about crumpling his clothes that he'd spent ages ironing out ever crease.

Howard gathered as much saliva onto his fingers as he could before pressing a finger at Vince's entrance, making sure not to move too fast. Vince hissed and Howard halted instantly.

'Don't stop,' Vince whispered. 'It's awright, just... go slow.' 

Howard did as he was told, eventually knuckle-deep inside Vince's tight hole and feeling his skin burning with lust. He gave him time to adjust, yet still aware of their situation.

'A-add another,' Vince strained, swirling his hips in an attempt to get used to the sensation. With copious amounts of Howard's saliva and patience, three fingers were slowing pumping into Vince, and the sounds of discomfort gradually shifted into his voiced pleasure. 

'I'm ready, Howard. Fuck me. Please,' Vince said, looking over his shoulder just as Howard gave his cock a few strokes.

The pleasure that jolted through his body when he pressed the tip of his cock against Vince's opening was almost too much, he wasn't sure how he was going to manage any further. 

'Vince...' Howard whispered, feeling the tightness engulf him. He tried not to give in to his desire and start thrusting relentlessly; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Vince. 

'I love it when y'fill me up, Howard.' His voice was tinged with pain, so Howard came to a standstill to allow him to adjust to the stretch. 'You're so fuckin' big, oh my god,' he added, a little louder than he'd been previously.

'You need to be quiet, little man,' Howard said, running his hands up and down the smaller man's back softly. Vince threw his hips back, winding Howard; he took it as a good sign and began rocking his hips against Vince's arse, building the speed gradually.

A series of moans left Vince's throat while his head fell back. The air became hot around the two men as their bodies collided over and over again. Howard's nails dug into the pudgy skin of Vince's small hips while his right hand fell into the jungle of the man's hair, giving a sharp tug that earned him a low cry of surprise. 

'Harder, f-faster...'

Howard didn't want to disappoint his lover; he put more force behind his thrusts whilst building their speed. The air was filled to the brim with faint slapping sounds and a mix of their moans of approval. 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' Howard muttered lowly, aware of their surroundings. He returned his hand previously gripping Vince's hair back down to his hip.

'D-don't stop, I-I like that,' Vince whispered, 'Y'gonna make me cum, Howard.' Knowing they were pushed for time, Howard wrapped his fingers in his hair once again, giving it another harsh tug, loving the arch in Vince's back as he was bent somewhat uncomfortably. 

Then, a knock on the door followed by a man's voice sparked panic in both men. Their heads snapped to the right where the door stood closed, panic written across their faces. 'We're almost ready for you guys!' 

Howard did his best to sound relatively normal, as though he wasn't currently pounding into his lover bent over a table. 'Uh, yeah, just.. two minutes!' he shouted. 'Are you almost there?' he added in a hushed voice.

'Y-yeah, gonna come, Howard. Keep pullin' my hair, yeah?' Vince pleaded, his hand pumping his leaking cock rapidly. 

'C-come for me, I'm right behind you.' 

Vince's entire body tensed, he let out an almost inaudible whimper as his orgasm rocked through his body. White spurts of come splayed across the table. Howard realised at that moment how much he adored how vocal Vince usually was during his climax. The feeling of Vince clenched around his cock sent him over the edge immediately and he couldn't stop pounding into the smaller man's body as he rode out his orgasm; the sensation was just too good. 

The two men panted uncontrollably as they got cleaned and redressed, the fear of someone walking in on them setting in once more. Once they decided they looked presentable, they smiled, satisfied.

'I love you, Howard,' Vince said, intertwining their fingers  
.   
'I love you too, little man. Let's go knock 'em dead, this is the start of a great success story.' 

***

A call the next day informed Howard and Vince that the interview wasn't going to be published due to the footage being lost in editing. The men sat on the couch in their flat in disappointed silence for over five minutes.

'At least we got a good bummin' out of it,' Vince said before taking a sip of his tea.


End file.
